The DemiSaga Book 1: The return of the great one
by austargirl
Summary: Who would have thought that Blair Willows, a 14-year-old girl whose mother is a house cleaner would ever be a demi god. You couldn't even tell that her father has a mightier power than the average mortal. After discovering her wicked past she must fight monsters and duel gods to truly find her place in Camp half blood and find out who o what is the dreaded 'curse'


Chapter 1: The Intro to a great DemiGod

(an: this fanfic is written in 1st person and set after the first Percy Jackson series

p.s * * shows a dream

Plot/mini intro Who would have thought that Blair Willows, a 14-year-old girl whose mother is a house cleaner would ever be a demi god. You couldn't even tell that her father has a mightier power than the average mortal. After discovering her wicked past she must fight monsters and duel gods to truly find her place in Camp half blood and find out who o what is the dreaded 'curse'.

I never really thought about my father that much. Mom said he died in a car crash on the way to the hospital where I was soon to be born. But of course I knew she was lying, because like many single-parent moms she was a terrible liar. But I never knew she was trying to hide something even darker than death.

**IMORTALLY**

I always knew i was special. Well... not really but i liked to think i was. You see, i looked like the rest but i didn't feel like the rest. Firstly i can read ancient, which is no small feat i have to admit. I also know about nearly every fact about it like it is hard-wired into my brain.

But the thing is that i never could imagine that one simple lie was about to turn my whole life around and it would also give me new friends and a different 'home'.

**"Stop we need to find her, NOW, she MUST me found and be taken to CHB," a voice bellowed causing the floor around them to shake.

This voice appeared in a huge arena, the size of a football field and it was covered with beautiful tiles up the walls and hand carved statues of mythical beasts.

Another shadow appeared, it was smaller and sounds twice as weak.

"That isn't possible sir, she is gone," it replied to what similar like the enraged leader.

"WHAT! you are telling me that the you lost the world's most powerful half-blood," the 'leader' screamed causing the floor to shake, cracking cement and tiles began to fall.

"But it wasn't me sir, she has been hidden by art, miss art sent a scout to protect her for many years, she is safe, well for now,' the servant said blankly, gaining slightly more confidence.

"Ah i wish she would stay out of this, now i suggest you find miss Art and get that child back, the fate of Olympus relies on it," They soften as the cement started to reform into a lush carpet and the walls now a green leaf colour.

"Sir i think we are being watched," another voice said, entering room

"Vanish!"**

GASH! I had woken up and thankfully that was just a dream. i weird, strange but normal dream for me. i always experienced dreams like that or it is about a beautiful woman being strangled by a dark black mist. (Sweet isn't it). My mom said they are just silly dreams, probably happening from watching too much history channel. But of course again, i don't believe her.

"I had it again," I sighed to her as I entered by house's kitchen. I have a alright sized house, it is in the middle of the city and is has two floors.

Of course her reaction was the same, fed up. Why should she be fed up, I am the one that has been having the same dream for 5 months. Shouldn't kids my age be dreaming about unicorns and being taken away by a prince. Or about hot werewolves and being in a love triangle with them and a cold vampire. But if you think about it I am no 'normal' kid.

"It is just a silly dream, it means nothing, do you want a ride to school," she replied changing the subject. I HATE it when she does it, but when she does it i realise that she is trying to hide something from the last topic. I don't know if that is a good thing or not.

I nod and I am soon taken to school in her red Toyota. To be honest, school is a complete bore. I am way to advance for my age, especially in Latin studies and ancient history. I don't really have many friends excpect for Justine. She is nice, friendly and pretty but she can also be a bit overprotective and she doesn't let anyone touch one hair on me. I guess that is a good thing. Right?

(That is the end of chapter 1: btw i am really bad at ending chapters

THANKS FOR READING !


End file.
